Crimson Lockes
by Tenrou Nogitsune
Summary: A rewrite of 'Vows'. A certain female redheaded academy knight know what's really going on. Link thinks he's screwed, but he doesn't know how 'screwed' he's gonna be! Link x Karane. Might be strictly Link x Karane or I might add someone else or an OC. Disclaimer inside. Rated M for smut.


**A/N: A Link x Karane fanfic. This was one known as Vows, but it's changed. Read below.**

**Okay, since the time when I first wrote this (not too long after SS was released in North America), many of the reviews I received wished for this to be longer and better written. So I suppose I can continue where I left off. Might make for something interesting. Still gonna have the main plot around, but it's gonna be something nifty. Might keep it strictly Link x Karane or might add in young Impa, or an OC. Lol I had a weird idea to make Faron have a thing for our Hero of the Goddess. What's your thoughts on that? **

**Disclaimer: LoZ Skyward Sword does not belong to me, but enjoy this fic**

* * *

Act I

At full speed, I ran up the dirt path towards the edge of the island. Adrenaline pumped into my veins. Before I was able to leap off of the wooden platform, something soft and human-like slammed me into the ground. "What the fuck?" I swore, opening my eyes, I found a pair of sweater puppies smooshed into my face.

"We need to talk Link." Karane's familiar and usually soft voice sounded quite serious. A little scary even. Getting off of me, she stood up and helped me to my feet. I thanked her as we took a seat on the dock-like platform, our legs dangling over the edge.

Today, she wore her hair down instead of her usual style and I noticed it was much longer than it used to be. Now, it fell down to the middle of her back. _Has it really been that long since I went down to the Lanayru province? _I fidgeted with one of my Fire-Shield earrings, tracing the coral design on the cool minutes passed by, neither of us taking the initiative to speak first. The wind whistled past the few trees on the floating island. Loftwings flitted and spiraled between the clouds.

Every couple of seconds, I would steal a glance at her. Despite her being two years older than me, I couldn't help but be totally smitten with how beautiful she was. Her voice was always soft, except when she was mad. Her hair was unusual for the people of of Skyloft, which made her unique. Very kind too; I remember one time I'd passed out on her bed after returning from Eldin Volcano and she didn't complain. Or if she did, I must have missed it. Not to mention her great body was a huge plus!

Breaking the icy silence, Karane said at last, "I...I know what's been going on Link. I know a lot of what's been going on with you, I think."

I spluttered, "W-what? Y-ya do?" _Shit._

Smiling, she gazed at the rising sun. Vibrant reds, oranges and yellows signified the arrival of the sun. Taking a deep breath, Karane said, "I overheard you talking to Master Owlan and Master Horwell the other night. I heard some pretty wild things in there. Wild, but not entirely impossible. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I was so curious. Not to mention I've seen you leave for weeks and not return until a month later. I know you've been going to the surface to search for Zelda. I mean for fuck's sake, you disappear for a long time and no one seems to notice you're gone except me. When I bring it up, people just act like they didn't know you left! It's messed up!"

Attempting to lie to a woman I deeply admired, I coughed and said, "There is no such thing as the surface. There is absolutely nothing beneath the cloud barrier. It's just like you've been taught in class. Nothing more. Yep, just clouds."

"Don't you lie to me you asshole!" snapped the red-headed Academy senior. Karane's face contorted into anger, "You can't just assume that I'm as stupid as everyone else on this floating island! I've SEEN those columns of light." In consecutive order from green, red and finally the yellow one, she said, "It's hard not to ignore those freaky things! We've been ordered to stay clear of them, but I got pretty close to 'em a couple times. There's actual land down there! So tell me what's actually goin ' on instead of being an insensitive little shit."

"It's true," I confessed. I sighed as I hung my head. I really didn't want her to get involved in the whole thing. I looked back up and continued, "But it's more than just looking for my friend. Karane, I've been fighting monsters and demons. The root of evil, Demise wants to destroy everything we know. Every time he breaks free, I have to seal him back using my sword and the sealing spike. He will continue escaping the Sealed Grounds until I find the Triforce. Each time I fight the Imprisoned, it's getting harder and harder. And I swear I don't have a thing for Zelda. I see her like a sister. She always wakes me up in the morning when we were kids. When ya think about it, we've been friends since we were little."

Placing her hand on mine, Karane said, "I want to go with you Link. I want to travel the world with the man I love. I want to see places other than boring old Skyloft. The Surfaces looks amazing."

"Then ask Pipit to take you somewhere neat," I mumbled under my breath, looking away from her.

"Not him you idiot! I meant you Link. You might be courageous, strong and intrepid, but you're as utterly clueless as ever. Oblivious even!" She paused for a split second. "I'm in love with you," whispered Karane, a pink blush shading her cheeks. She leaned against me, and pushed me into a brief kiss. She was a beautiful and smart woman. Karane was the woman of my dreams, so I kissed back enthusiastically. _She's taking all this news pretty well. I wonder how long she's been thinking about this? Us...or everything that's happened since that black tornado stole Zelda from us._

Breaking for air minute later, I smiled at her and held her hand in mine. My cheeks burned with embarrassment. In an uncomfortable tone, I said, "I...uh I want you to stay here and be safe. Please do this for me. I have no desire to allow you to get hurt or possibly die as a result of my recklessness. If you truly do love me, you will stay here in the sky where you will be safe from evil." I'd just found out the woman whom I had thought to be out of my league, loved me. I wasn't about to put her anywhere near danger. I'd have to be mental to do that!

"I love you with all my heart, but I badly want to be by your side."

"No, I-"

"Let me finish darling," said the red-headed woman. As Karane embraced me, I could smell the scent of roses wafting into my nose. "I will remain here in Skyloft if and only if you bed me and betroth me in marriage."

Stroking her vivid, silky hair with my hand, I replied, "It's kinda soon to be thinking bout marriage...but a deal's a deal Karane. If it means your safety, then I must agree. Tonight at midnight, meet me in the bathroom on the second floor of the Knight Academy." Karane kissed me swiftly on the cheek before racing off to the academy, a huge grin on her face. No doubt she was readying herself for tonight.

* * *

Two minutes before midnight, I waited in the designated room where we would meet. Sitting down on the vacant wooden bench, I waited. Soft footsteps and the eerie sound of the door creaking open alerted me of Karane's arrival. "You made it," I said, relieved that she hadn't flaked on me. I'd been a little worried to be truthful.

"So sorry I'm late Link," apologized Karane in a hushed tone. "That pervert Horwell was spying on me again. I had to wait til he fell asleep before I could see you love." As she joined me on the bench, I kissed her briefly to accept her apology. "I'm glad that I'm your fiance and not Cawlin. He's such a creepy little kid. Sooo...um... how should we do this? I've never um... done this before. Y-you'll be my first a-and only lover. I mean, I've read dirty novels, b-but I haven't tried anything like this before."

No words escaped my mouth as an idea formed in my mind. Clearing my throat, I said as I locked the door, "We can undress each other."

"I like that idea," smiled Karane. I nodded and got to work.

I unbuttoned her violet nightgown and peeled it off of her curvy form and discarded the warm fabric to the floor. I felt a draft and shivered. My shirt disappeared from my torso and now lay on the flagstone floor. How did she take off my tunic and the chain-mail and undershirt in one go?!

My loins stirred in arousal as I stared at Karane's near-perfect chest. Large round breasts were gilded with small pink nipples that pointed outward. I smiled at the fact that she had worn nothing under her nightgown. How daring of her! "I hope my body is good enough for you Link." Karane produced a deep blush on her cheeks while she coyly smiled at me.

"You're perfect love," I mused as I stood there, transfixed on her beautiful form. She had all the right curves in all the right places. Wide hips and pert breasts adorned her body. While I gazed at her womanly figure, she tore my boxers from my waist. Karane let out a girlish giggle and then a loud gasp.

From her expression, I knew she wanted to touch it. I nodded as if saying 'go ahead'. As she placed her hand on my cock, I felt a shiver of pleasure. Her hand was small, but warm. "It's so... big. Do you think it'll fit in me?"

I shrugged. "Only one way to find out.

Crawling up to me, Karane looked at my crotch and then made eye contact. To me, the next few seconds happened in a flash. My dick was suddenly engulfed in her mouth. It felt wondrous as she began to suck. In her hands, she caressed my balls. The sensation almost caused me to tip over the edge. Before I could orgasm, Karane released my cock from her mouth.

Leaning her side against me, she lifted her left breast to my mouth. A few seconds after I began to suck on Karane's nipple, a warm and creamy liquid flew down my throat. MILK! I was surprised she had begun to lactate. Despite my surprise, I continued to nurse on her breast. Her milk tasted fantastic. Karane moaned loudly, obviously in pleasure. Something wet oozed onto my leg as my index finger traced around her labia.

"S-stop," panted Karane as she separated me from her nipple. Her face was a bright cerise red. Catching her breath, she said, "I...p-please take me now. I need that huge cock inside of me. F-fuck me now Link!"

Chuckling, I teased, "Ooh, so vulgar! Swearing is a serious offense at the academy. Hmm, should I tell Pipit or Master Horwell?"

"S-shut up. Y-you're makin' me cuss from *a-aaahn* all this teasin! P-please just make me feel b-better," she stuttered, trying to keep a low cap on her voice in case we could be overheard.

Giving her a quick kiss on the lips, I pushed Karane onto all fours. Pushing her ass into the air, my fiance gazed at me eagerly. One nod and I proceeded to mount her. My erect member was positioned just above her dripping cunt. A howl of pain erupted from Karane as I forced myself into her tight womanhood. Shoving my hand into her mouth, I gave her a look. She could have woken the entire academy, if not the whole of Skyloft!

"Please be more gentle Link," whispered Karane as I took my hand out of her mouth. Deep bite marks would blemish my hand for a while, not that I minded. I smiled at her and jabbed my manhood into her slowly. Sex was everything I had imagined it would be and more. I was glad I was sharing such a moment with my fiance. The friction between our sex was pure ecstasy. Panting heavily, Karane pushed against my rhythmic thrusts, adding to our pleasure. As she reached her peak, my body shuddered as I came. I didn't pull out, but let my warm seed jettison into her womb. Looking up at her, I simply smiled.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter. It wasn't anything more than a slightly revised of the old fic 'Vows' which I deleted. Some feedback would be nice. Also incidentally, any requests for Link x any of these people (Ghirahim, Telma, Mallara (even if she is a MILF), ANY YAOI) will be shot down. I have my reasons and they will not be questioned.**


End file.
